The present invention relates to a motorcycle lock which uses two locking plates to hold down each end of the shackle at two opposite sides.
Various motorcycle locks have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These motorcycle locks are generally comprised of a long shackle and a lock body having holes to receive the two opposite ends of the long shackle and a locking mechanism to lock the long shackle in position. the locking mechanism is controlled by the key to move a steel ball 51 (see FIGS. 7 and 7A) or lock bolt 62 (see FIGS. 8 and 8A) causing it to engage into a groove 52 or 61 on either end of the long shackle. Because the steel ball 51 or lock bolt 62 simply engages into the groove 52 or 61 on either end of the long shackle at one side, the locking is unstable and less strong, and therefore the motorcycle lock may be unlocked easily by a pry bar.